deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
RED Agents
The RED Agents were a group of former elite CIA agents who are lead by Frank Moses after they were targeted by Alexander Dunning and Cynthia Wilkes who were trying to cover up massacres committed against Guatemalan villagers and believed that Frank had a connection to it. Following a series of clues, the agents find themselves interrogating Dunning. Dunning lies, however, and claims that the attacks were orders from Vice President Robert Stanton who also ordered the massacre during his time as a Lieutenant. The FBI soon surrounds Dunning's mansion however, forcing the agents to escape. During the ensuing firefight, Sarah Ross, a woman who was also targeted due to her connections to Frank, was captured by the Vice President's bodyguards. The group manages to capture Staton and plan to trade him for Sarah but instead, are met by Wilkes and Dunning at the meeting point. Dunning reveals that he and Wilkes were the true masterminds before attacking the group, but they ultimately managed to defeat their foes and go back into hiding. Three years later Frank was once again targeted by another old enemy organization, Operation Nightshade who planned to smuggle a nuclear weapon into the USSR and tried to eliminate all threats before continuing their operation. Once again Frank and his allies managed to beat them leading to the agents being finally able to live their days out in peace. Battle vs. Expendables (by Codgod13) The Expendables: RED: Inside a church: Barney ross and mr. Church are meeting once again, after the vilena job. "So what is it now, church?" Ross asks. "Let's get down to buissness," Church replies, "We got 6 targets we need you to take out. 4 rogue CIA, and two other agents, one from britian, the other russia. They have plans to kill the vice president of the united states. Our teams to track him down have failed, so we're turning to you. Also, our scouts say they have a huge arsenal of weapons with them, so they're going to be one hell of an opponent. You gotta problem widat?" "How much?" Ross asks. "1 mill. Half now, half when you finish." At a mansion in chicago, overlooking lake michigan. The night was quiet as crickets buzz in the cold night. The expendables slowly creep toward the house, various weapons in hand. Ross, Road, and Christmas all carry Noveske Rifleworks Diplomats. Yang carries an FN F2000, Gunnar has his super shorty and Caesar his AA-12. Inside, Boggs looks at some security cameras and sees the mercenaries creeping toward the house. "We got company!" He yells. RED scramble towards their arsenal and pick up various weapons. As the expendables reach the front wraparound porch, Victoria and William wheel a fifty caliber machine gun around in the foyer. As the mercenaries bust in, they immediately dive out the door, running from machine gun fire. Ross gestures for his men to run around the porch, but the massive rounds pierce the walls and slam into Toll Road, killing him in a matter of seconds . Caser dives to toll and feels his pulse, then shakes his head. Gunnar gives a roar of anger, and the mercenaries split up. Victoria sprays until she is out of ammo, then unslings her MP5K and RED splits up as well. On a different side of the house, Will and Joe are looking around for the Expendables. As they turn a corner, William is blasted backward by Caesar, wielding his AA-12. Joe tries to run, but Caser shoots him too . Victoria is upstairs running through a hallway, when she is shot in the shoulder by Gunnar and his super shorty. She retreats into a bathroom and holds her MP5K with her good hand. Gunnar kicks open the door, and fires his M79. Cooper is blown completely in half and goes flying out the bathroom winodw into Lake Michigan . Gunnar laughs maniacally and leaves the bathroom. Downstairs, a firefight has erupted between Boggs and Caesar. Caesar takes cover behind a table as Boggs shoots it with an AUG. Caesar fires back, and sees a cylinder land next to him. Tear gas puffs out, and Caesar shuts his eyes. "We have shotguns too, you know," A voice next to him says as Saminov shoots him in the head with an super 90 Gunnar goes downstairs and sees Saminov and Boggs. He gropes for his shotgun, but not soon enough as Boggs laughs and fires 'the pig' and blows the massive man to bits . Frank enters the room and sees Gunnar's and Caesar's dead bodies. He nods, but RED suddenly sprints out of the room as the three remaining mercenaries enter. "Damn," Christmas says, "Those bastards are picking us off one by one." "For Caesar," Yang says, his voice despondent. Ross, checks his magazine, snarls, and drops his rifle, pulling out his gold combats. Christmas draws two throwing knives. The Expendables enter the room where RED is, and a massive firefight ensues. The expendables flip over a table and take cover behind it. Saminov fires his super 90 at the table, but Yang pops out and riddles his with bullets . Yang fires at Moses, but Moses quickly shoots him in the head with his para 1911 . Moses and Boggs flee with Christmas and ross in pursuit. Boggs turns around and sprays wildly with his AUG, but Ross cleanly nails him in the head with a kimbar . The two remaining mercenaries contiue to run after Moses. Moses enters the massive living room and hides behind a pillar. Ross and Christmas slowly walk through the room, looking for the ex-agent. Moses sees Ross walk in front of him, and smiles. Suddenly, a throwing knife comes flying from the other side of the room and buries itself in Moses' head . Ross looks at the body and says, "I still win that one." "Oh please. You'd be dead if not for me." "Yeah? So would you." "Got any proof?" WINNER: THE EXPENDABLES Expert's Opinion While The Expendables did not have the most precise weapons, they brought tactics since they're a collection of spec ops guys from around the globe. The RED guys were too old, but definitely BA. The Expendables brought in a variety of skills along with youthful tenacity that won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Russian Warriors